Ficlets: Coming Home To You
by kfruitcup93
Summary: Collection of ficlets based in the fanverse from Coming Home To You. Each one is a standalone. There are no spoilers as to the story, but it might help if you are up to date with the story before you read. They were written as thank yous to my reviewers (who will get future ficlets first).
1. Snow Day

Reminder that this was written as a thank you for my reviewers. It's short because it had to fit within 8000 characters so I could PM it. Again no real bearing on the story so no worries of spoilers. This is just a fun snow days at the Swan-Mills house with the characters from CHTY.

Orignally written between chapters 5 and 6.

* * *

 **Snow Day**

Regina groaned into her pillow as the sound of children shrieking in unabashed joy ripped her from slumber. Even with her eyes closed she recognized the sound of Henry's joyous whooping and stretched out an arm feeling for the source of warmth that normally accompanied her.

Brown eyes cracked open when the other side of the bed was cold. What on earth was her girlfriend up to before eight in the morning? That was unusual. Sighing she slipped out of bed and padded over to the window to see what had her son so happy this morning. No doubt she would find her girlfriend as well.

Overnight it had snowed heavily in Storybrooke and Regina couldn't help but smile at the scene taking place in her backyard.

She did indeed spot her girlfriend, hunkered down in the snow coaching her seven year old in the art of making the perfect snowball. The pair were huddled behind a hastily built snow fort that was under attack by a pair of fourteen year olds.

As soon as the two older boys ran out of munition Emma jumped to her feet, "Now Peter! Throw as hard as you can!" Henry squawked as he took a snow ball to the face, too slow to get under cover.

Regina smiled retreated from the window to prepare for the day. "And why haven't you gone outside to enjoy the snow?" She addressed the wolfhound who was still snoozing on the floor at the foot of the bed. Balto opened an eye to stare at Regina for a moment before grunting and closing it again. Determined to sleep in a bit longer.

Ever since Emma had returned from the Enchanted Forest with two boys and a dog in tow, Peter and Nathan, her large home that once felt empty was full of life and laughter. It had been tense when Emma first returned but the Mills family adapted to the increase of Swans in their life and welcomed them all into the mansion on Mifflin Street.

The brunette made her way down stairs and took stock of the kitchen, it appeared that the group of over excited child hadn't stopped for breakfast in their quest to enjoy the snow day. She started a pot of coffee and set about making enough food for a small army.

Movement outside caught her eye, Emma was charging past the window using a trashcan lid as a shield as she fled from an onslaught of snowballs. Peter seemed to have switched sides and was now helping Nathan and Henry pelt Emma. The three boys were hot on Emma's tail scooping and making snowballs as they chased her about the yard.

Once a small mountain of eggs, hashbrowns, and toast had been prepared Regina grabbed the broom kept in the hall closet and marched out the front door to hail the undoubtedly hungry hoard.

"Regina help!" the blond cried as soon as Regina appeared in the front entryway.

"Mom you have to be on our side!" Henry called, face red from the cold and their morning antics.

"I will not take sides." Regina announced, unable to stop from smiling widely as Emma slipped in the snow and went down. The boys immediately took their chance and soon Emma was buried beneath snow and the bodies of her sons.

"Regina!"

"But I will say that breakfast is ready and getting cold!"

The snow covered inhabitants of 108 Mifflin Street were on their feet and making their way to Regina in an instant. Before the boys were allowed inside Regina used the broom to knock of the worst of the snow and sent them upstairs to change into something dry before they caught a cold.

"Good morning baby." Emma greeted her girlfriend with a kiss when she had been deemed snow free enough to enter the house. "Did we wake you up?"

"You did but it was time to wake up anyway." Regina slipped now cold fingers under the layers of clothing Emma had donned and splayed them over warm flesh and kissed Emma again. "Go change into some dry clothes so we can all eat."

Emma smiled appreciatively and darted upstairs. Nathan and Henry already had a head start on her. If those two hit the table before her then she would be lucky to have much food left to herself.

When Emma made it back down stairs she paused in the doorway to take in the sight of the group at the table. Nathan and Henry were busy alternating between shoveling food in their mouths and telling Regina how awesome their aim was and how they had hit Emma with so many snowballs. Peter was happily munching away himself as he reminded the older boys that he got some good shots in two. Regina sat at the head of the table listening with a smile on her face. Even Balto was present, the wolf hound lying under the table nose pointed in Peter's direction. Waiting for anything to hit the floor.

"Emma can we build a snowman after breakfast?" Peter chirped excitedly as the blond took a seat next to her girlfriend and loaded up her plate with eggs and toast.

Emma wrinkled her nose at the plate of hash browns someone had covered with ketchup. She suspected that was Henry's doing. "Sure thing Tiger."

"Building snowmen will have to wait until after we have cleared the driveway and the sidewalks first." Regina announced sipping her coffee.

Nathan and Henry shared a look before turning to Regina, "Can we go sledding too?"

The Swan-Mills family spent the rest of the day enjoying the snow. After clearing the driveway to Regina's satisfaction the family made their way to the park with sleds in hand. By noon Emma was racing Henry and Nathan down the best sledding hill in Storybrooke as Regina and Peter built a snowman. Emma was soon recruited to heft the head onto the snowman and lift Peter onto her shoulders so that he could decorate its face. Soon after another the family found themselves at the pond. Regina skating hand in hand with Emma as they watched Henry and Nathan attempt to teach Peter to skate between them. Kisses were stolen and laughter shared.

That night Emma found herself stretched out comfortably on the sofa watching Henry and Nathan attempt to demolish each other at Mario Kart. Peter had curled up with Balto on the floor and had fallen fast asleep, hot chocolate long forgotten after a long day. Regina was curled up into the blond's side, head resting comfortably on a strong shoulder. Emma surveyed the scene thinking back on her how much her life had changed in the last two years.

Since she and the boys had moved in with Regina and Henry life was the opposite of boring for Emma Swan. Evidently living with two teenage boys and a seven year old meant that something was going on every day. From arguing over whose turn it was on the xbox to which movie was appropriate for all members of the household on movie nights. It meant late nights and early mornings. It meant remembering who had football practice and tag teaming with Regina on school pickups and drop offs.

It meant settling down and laying down some real roots. And for once Emma didn't feel the urge to run, to move from one place after six months. It meant not doing everything at the Station all by herself and delegating various responsibilities to her new officers. Which thankfully mean less night shifts, time that was far better spent in bed with Regina.

Emma turned to her girlfriend, and placed two fingers under the brunette's chin to tilt her face up and capture those plump lips with her own. Yes this was home, right here in Storybrooke with Regina.

Emma pulled away and met Regina's questioning gaze with a wide grin, green eyes sparkling with joy. She was home and this was her family. Perhaps a bit dysfunctional and most definitely wasn't easy but it was hers. And she wasn't going to let them go.


	2. The Proposal

Think of these as fanficion for my fanfic. These little nuggets get stuck in my head and I just write them out cause why not? So remember there is no real impact on the story, there are no spoilers. And it's short cause it is originally written to fit within 8000 characters so I can send it out in PM's.

Written between chapters 7 and 8

* * *

Henry Daniel Swan-Mills was a young man who loved his mother dearly. He knew their relationship hadn't been the easiest. The fault for that fell on both their shoulders but he knew it was mostly his.

After all he decided to give her a small heart attack when he was ten years old by tracking down his birth mother with a stolen credit card and hopping on a bus to Boston Massachusetts without saying a word to her. Back then things were so black and white. The woman who raised him, who changed his diapers, soothed his fevers, and chased the nightmares away was the Evil Queen. Back then his real mom was The Savior, she had to break the curse that the Evil Queen had cast upon the residents of Storybrooke Maine.

Eventually the mother he brought back did in fact break the curse, and then proceeded to show Henry that things weren't all black and white. There were hundreds of shades of grey. And the woman that raised him, his mother, had worked incredibly hard to become 'good' in the eyes of an eleven year old who was struggling to accept the world for what it really was.

As it turned out living with two moms was the best thing that could have happened to him. They made an amazing team, when they managed to get along that is. The pair had taught him about compromise and the power of forgiveness through example. Together they showed Henry that even someone with the blackest of hearts could truly love another person, and become "good".

Henry glanced to his right, there sleeping next to him in the car was his longtime girlfriend, Violet. Their relationship had nearly imploded when he told her about Storybrooke and who really lived there. That magic was real. Ironically the mother he had once hated was the one to sway Violet and make her believe, and consequently save his relationship.

He wanted to marry this woman. He fully intended to propose to her today. But first he wanted her to meet his birth mother, Emma Swan.

He shook her knee gently to wake her up, "Violet? Love come on wake up. We're here."

"Mmmm we are?" Violet blinked groggily. "Hen you were supposed to wake me hours ago so you didn't have to drive the whole way."

He chuckled taking her hand in his and kissing the back of it, "But you looked so peaceful. I couldn't bear the thought of waking you."

Violet rolled her eyes lovingly at him and exited the car. Henry right behind her, jogging around the front of the car to reclaim her hand. "Henry, why are we at the cemetery and not at Regina's?"

"I want you to meet someone." He answered cryptically and led her through the cemetery.

Violet stared at the headstone Henry stopped in front of. She knew Regina had been adopted and that when Henry was young he had set out to find his birth mother and bring her back to Storybooke. He had succeeded but he never really told her what happened to the woman after she broke the curse.

 _Emma Swan: Mother, Daughter, and Friend. Savior of Storybrooke._

"Hey Ma." Henry fell to his knees, chest tightening with emotion as it always did when he visited his mother's grave. "I know it's been awhile. And you're probably frustrated that you haven't gotten to meet Violet before now but here she is. The love of my life."

Violet ran her fingers through Henry's hair soothingly as he leaned against her. Head resting against her thigh. She stayed quiet, sensing Henry's need to speak his mind. He spoke to the Emma for a long time. Catching her up on all the comings and goings of his life since he had seen her last. He told Emma how much he loved Violet and that she was the most important woman in his life. Next to Regina that is. He was a shameless mama's boy.

"Violet, I only knew my Ma for a year and a half…" Henry switched topics, telling Violet about Emma now. What he remembered about her. And her sacrifice.

When Henry was eleven he was kidnapped by his father's girlfriend and another man. They took him to Neverland where Peter Pan wanted to use his heart and the power of the truest believer as a way to live forever. She along with his family had boarded the Jolly Rodger with none other than Captain Hook at the helm to rescue him from Peter Pan, who turned out to be his Great Grandfather.

The adventure in Neverland was one Henry would never forget and the story he told was one Violet would never forget either. The last time he had seen his birth mother she was sending him to safety in the arms of Regina. All so she could gather her parents and get them aboard the vessel as well. What he told Violet next though broke her heart.

While he had been below deck his grandparents had managed to jump aboard, calling for the portal to be opened so they could escape the cursed island. His mother Regina had gone above deck to see how they fared, Henry following after a moment. He had heard his mother scream Emma's name as she fell and knew then that something bad had happened. Emma hadn't been able to make the jump and they weren't able to turn back for her.

Emma never made it back to Storybrooke with her son.

But her story didn't end there. Emma had fallen through the portal and came out in the Enchanted Forest. Henry told Violet that back in Storybrooke they all believed she was dead, so they held a memorial without a body for her. Hence the headstone.

But it was many years later that he learned that Emma had survived the portal and had found a way to talk to Regina in her dreams. Regina had worked with Belle French, the librarian, for years to find a way for Emma to come home. But their search had been fruitless.

The Enchanted Forest was a dangerous place after all.

Regina eventually told Henry the truth. That Emma had survived and they kept it a secret from him so he wouldn't waste his life trying to find a way to get Emma home. Instead his mother took that task upon herself. Although Henry hadn't recognized it at the time, Regina and Emma had fallen in love with each other despite being realms apart. He had watched his mother turn away countless suitors without blinking, and didn't understand.

Then Emma died.

She wasn't able to outrun the ogres in the Enchated Forest forever. She was badly wounded in a nasty encounter with them, and managed to stay alive for several days before succumbing to her injuries. That was when Henry learned how Regina really grieved. And that was when he learned the truth she had been keeping from him for years.

His moms had fallen in love but never had the chance to be together.

"I don't want something like that to happen to me Violet." Henry turned so that he was facing his long girlfriend and took one hand in his. Behind Violet he saw his Regina standing silently with her hands clasped in front of her. He didn't know how much she heard but when she nodded to him he knew that she heard enough.

"Violet Morgan, I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. I want to wake up every morning holding you and be able to tell you that I love you. Will you marry me?"

Regina smiled through her tears as Violet flung herself at Henry and kissed him senseless. Her little Prince was going to be married to the woman he loves. And she was happy for him. She knew that if Emma was still with them the blond would be freaking out and taking lots of pictures.

"Do you see that darling? Our son is going to get married."

The happy couple headed back towards the car. Henry intuitively knowing that she wanted a moment alone with Emma. Regina approached the headstone and laid her hand on it before she spoke again.

"I love you Emma Swan. In this world and the next."

* * *

Don't be afraid to tell me what you think!


	3. From the Outside In

"Many would think that when you're the youngest in a family ripe with magic and hero's that you must be living with perfection. I suppose that from the outside looking in that it might look perfect, but take it from me on the inside that it is far from that.

"Let's start with my oldest brother Henry. Mom's Little Prince. The successful author. Imagine growing up after him. He who was responsible for bringing our parents together by running off to Boston to drag Ma to Storybrooke. He helped break the curse that started time forward again so Storybrooke could actually join the twenty first century.

"But no one ever mentions how much he and my next eldest brother Nathan fight, nearly all the time. Sometimes they even get physical. The last fight put them both in the hospital for stitches. Clearly there is still animosity between them after Ma brought Nathan back from the Enchanted Forest from her time there and said she was adopting him. I suppose that would strike a chord. It doesn't help that Nathan is much more like Ma then Henry is. More down to earth and practical.

"After him comes Peter. Of all my brother's Peter is probably my favorite. He gets along with everyone. He is pretty down to earth too but Mom was able to rub off on him more than Nathan. Peter is wicked smart not that he will show it off like Henry would. And he is way more level headed then Nathan. Right now he wants to be a deputy under Ma who refuses to give up her position as Sheriff no matter how much trouble she claims it is.

"Then there is Ma. The Sheriff of Storybrooke herself. She is the family rock, I don't think I have ever seen her lose it. Not even when Grandpa shot himself in the foot. But then there are the times when she and Mom really get into it. But Aunt Lilly just says their fighting is just foreplay. Ma is the parent to ask permission to do the fun things. Ma insists that she doesn't have a favorite but I'm pretty sure it's me. After all why wouldn't I be the favorite?

"But Mom is cool too. Recently re-elected as Mayor after Grandma attempted to take over the position. Evidently no one can run Storybroke like she can. Actually she is essential to the survival of the household too. After all if we didn't have her who was going to make delicious and edible food for us all? And remember important things like doctor's appointments and drag Ma to the doctor when she has the flu but refuses to admit it? Plus Mom is the only one who can stand Ma after she has had a hard shift at work without a cigarette. We appreciate that Ma is serious about quitting this time but sometimes she can be a real grouch until Mom steps in.

"And so we come to my grandparents. The shining example of True Love themselves. They are a little much, always dramatic. But nothing ever seems to go wrong with their relationship, they love to point that out to my parents. Who shrug it off and never fail to retaliate by pointing out their own love was strong enough for them to have me. And that makes me awesome. They also seem to hold this insane grudge against Mom for this curse thing. I don't know about them but I wouldn't call indoor plumbing a curse.

"No family is complete without the crazy Aunt. Now Aunt Lilly isn't actually my aunt by blood but Ma says that family doesn't mean blood. It's who you care for and who really matters in your life. But Aunt Lilly loves to take us out for rides on her motorcycle despite Mom's severe reservations. The trick is to get Ma to okay doing anything with Aunt Lilly first and Mom will hold Ma accountable for anything bad that might happen. The worst thing Aunt Lilly has done so far that includes us was take Nathan with her on one of her bounty hunts and bring him back with stitches, a concussion, and a crazy story.

"Of course there is also my Uncle James Leopold. Leo for short. I really struggle calling him my uncle since he is only a few years older than me. He and Ma get along pretty well I suppose. Sometimes I catch Ma making fists and practicing those anger management techniques Mom taught her when they are together. Especially when he tells her that my grandparents are overbearing and at the same time not around enough. I think he just likes to complain.

"Now imagine that family dinner. An author, a mechanic, an aspiring cop, a Sheriff, a Mayor, a teacher, a shelter director, a bounty hunter, a unfocused high school student and aspiring musician all around the table once a month swapping stories and needling each other. Those type A personalities clashing and my parents sneaking off in the middle of it to make out like teenagers when they have had enough of my grandparents talking about keeping the love alive or some other such nonsense.

"To date family dinners have resulted in 34 emotional break downs complete with tears and running to the bathroom, 6 new holes in the wall caused by either Ma or Nathan and Henry fighting. Magic has been used to silence another person 127 times (mostly Mom silencing Grandma) and 3 have been held in uncomfortable silence as the adults were fighting with each other but didn't want to have it out in front of the kiddos. Peter has broken 17 plates in his attempt to wash them. While Ma and Aunt Lilly have ruined only 8 dishes before they were banned from the kitchen indefinitely. Their job is the comedic entertainment now. Ma has been called away from family dinners 21 times which left Mom overly snarky each time.

"But despite all this imperfection I love them all. On the good days and the bad-"

"Ma! Why are you reading that out loud?"

Emma laughed at her youngest child and jumped to her feet to hold the paper high up in the air to prevent the teen from snatching it from her grasp. "Because you left it out and I was wondering what you have been working on for your writing assignment. You, Cora are a real softie just like your Mom."

"If by softie you mean Mom is a badass then I don't mind the comparison." Cora jumped at Emma trying to get to her assignment.

"Cora Evalynn you will watch your language in this house." Regina snapped from her perch on the sofa where she had been cuddled up with her wife. "Darling give her back her paper."

Emma regretfully handed back the paper to her daughter who took with and sprinted upstairs to the safety of her room. The blond sank back onto the couch and happily took her Regina back into her arms. "So you wanna make out like teenagers?"

Cora Swan-Mills watched her mother's from the top of the stairs with a smile on her face. Sure her family wasn't perfect and they had plenty of fights. But there was a lot of love. And that was the most important thing.


	4. Grandkids

Originally written between chapters 10 and 11. Again fanfic of my fanfic without spoilers.

So this is obviously a lot longer than 8000 characters. That's because this damn thing took on a life of its own! Lol this is the extended version. Much better than the shortened one I previously sent out.

Happy Easter everyone!

* * *

"Emma Swan I swear to god if we miss the birth of my first grandchild I will filet you alive and eat your heart for breakfast!"

Emma chuckled as she followed her wife through the airport baggage claim. Fellow travelers whipped their heads around to stare at the brunette who marched at an ungodly fast pace in heels.

"Baby relax, Violet's water hasn't broke and she hasn't gone into labor yet. And even then we have at minimum twelve hours of labor before the munchkin will be here."

Their eldest son Henry and his wife were expecting their first child any day now. His doting mothers agreed to fly from Maine to Nebraska to witness the momentous occasion. His grandparents had flown out the day before, much to Regina's displeasure.

"She could have gone into labor while we were on the plane! We could be missing everything right now." Regina called back fixing the blond with a stern look. "Have you called Henry yet? Where are our bags?"

"Baby they are going to be at baggage claim four." Emma's amused smile spread as the knowing looks of other travelers were shot their way. "It's not going to be on the carousel yet. Just take a deep breath."

Emerald eyes rolled good naturedly as Emma pulled her phone from her back pocket. She turned it on and dialed Henry quickly as Regina found a member of the airport staff to terrorize.

" _Hey Ma_."

"Hey kid. We're in Nebraska now. Just landed."

" _Fantastic! You might be able to save Grams from Violet. Everything she does seems to set her off, and I of course have to take my wife's side_."

"Smart man." Emma smiled and tracked Regina with her eyes. The poor bloke she was threatening looked overwhelmed by the brunette in front of him. "Your mother is threatening to cut out the heart of the airport staff with a spoon. I knew you never should have showed her that movie."

" _It's a classic!_ "

"Classic or not it's become one of her favorites." Emma started towards Regina and her victim with the intention of saving the poor man. "Here talk to your mother and reassure her that you will let her hold the munchkin before Snow." Emma gently pulled Regina away from the flustered staff and offered the man an apologetic smile as she handed the brunette the phone.

"Henry? Yes we just landed." Regina smiled as Emma guided her towards the proper baggage claim. "How is Violet? …Oh Braxton Hicks contractions? …Yes I'm sure they are very uncomfortable."

Snow and Charming were already with the expecting couple. And Henry's brothers, Nathan and Peter, however had chosen to drive across the states and make the journey a memorable road trip. They had already been on the road for several days and Emma suspected that they would be showing up at roughly the same time.

Emma contented herself with running her fingers along Regina's spine as she waited rather patiently for either the call to end or the bags to arrive. Whichever happened first. As long as Regina wasn't threatening her life in the middle of a very public space she figured she was okay.

The blonde left her wife's side to retrieve their bags, happy to be one step closer to getting Regina to _her_ grandchild. Emma supposed that she would be allowed to share the title of Grandma only after Regina got to coo over the future newborn. She loaded the luggage onto a cart and rejoined her wife who had released Henry from the phone at last.

"Emma we are going to be meeting Henry, Violet and your parents for dinner at some restaurant tonight." Regina handed Emma back her phone, "Violet has to decide where she wants to go first. Henry said he would text you the address."

"It's an important decision. Come on let's get our rental car. You have the information right?"

"Of course I do." Chocolate eyes rolled as she followed her wife through the crowded airport.

Emma played with her phone as Regina dealt with the rental company. Her game of fruit ninja was however interrupted by an incoming text from Henry.

 _Violet's water broke, headed to hospital now. Will txt room number later._

Panicked emerald eyes flashed to Regina to make sure her wife was still preoccupied before texting her son back. Regina could not know that the munchkin was on its way. Absolutely not. She would be insufferable all the way to the hospital. And they still had a two hour drive between them and the hospital. Not to mention the pit stop to the hotel they had to take just to check in.

 _Do not tell your mother. Txt me the details when you can. We are on the way._

"Darling are you ready?"

Emma jumped and pocketed her phone quickly, "Yep, let's get this show on the road. You got us a cool car right?"

"If by cool you mean safe and reliable then yes I did." Regina handed Emma the keys to their rental knowing the blond would demand them as soon as they got to the vehicle. Something about her 'uncontrollable road rage' meant that Emma always drove when they left Storybrooke.

With the car loaded the pair set out on the road. One blissfully ignorant of her arriving grandchild and the other anxiously hoping she could keep her wife unaware. Emma felt her phone vibrate once with a text but ignored it knowing it was Henry. At the rest stop Emma took advantage of Regina's need for bottled water to check her messages.

 _Room 204, doctors say she has already been in labor for hours. Her contractions weren't Braxton Hicks._

The blond swore under her breath as she read the text twice just to make sure she wasn't seeing things. Good lord Regina might actually follow through on her threat to skin her alive if Emma failed to get them to the hospital in time.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing baby, Violet just wants to go to that diner by the hospital." Emma tucked her phone away and offered Regina a crooked smile, "You know the one with awful onion rings."

"Those aren't good for your cholesterol levels anyway."

"My cholesterol is just fine Regina."

Regina just clicked her tongue in disbelief and flipped open her book, the fingers of her free hand lacing with Emma's as the blond pulled into traffic. The rest of the journey felt like hours to Emma who prayed that her parents wouldn't call Regina to give her an update.

The blonde unloaded the car at the hotel as Regina checked them in, passing on her wife's offer of help in lieu of checking her phone again for an update on Violet from Henry. Nothing. Now Emma had to decide if she wanted to surprise Regina entirely by taking her straight to the hospital without warning or tell her and get a verbal ass chewing for not saying anything sooner. Followed by more complaints about her so called 'slow' driving.

"Room 204."

Emma nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of Regina's husky voice in her ear. "What?" How did Regina know what room Violet was in? She wasn't supposed to know!

"I said we are in room 204." Chocolate eyes narrowed as Regina took in the jumpy form of her wife. "Is something wrong?"

"VioletisinlaborandwearegoingtomeetthematthehospitalassoonasIdumpourshitinourroom." Emma said very quickly as she darted past her wife, snagging the key card and hoping she could get into the hotel before Regina processed what she said.

"…..EMMA SWAN I WILL END YOU!"

The trip from the hotel to the hospital was every bit as uncomfortable as Emma feared it would be. Regina would not let up on her until they arrived at the hospital. Only then was she distracted by Henry and Violet long enough for Emma to catch a breather. If only long enough to head to the hospital cafeteria and back in search of food.

After being reassured that everything was fine and the doctor's were happy with Violet's progress Regina returned to the waiting room to find Emma slouched uncomfortably in a plastic chair scowling at the sandwich in front of her.

"I got you a spinach salad with strawberries and those grain nut crunchy things you like." Emma pointed to the plastic container on the seat next to her.

Regina tenderly brushed blond hair from her lover's face and greeted her with a kiss. "Thank you darling."

"Everything going ok with _your_ grand baby in there?" Emma's smile was infectious and Regina found herself smiling as well.

"Yes, everything is fine." Regina settled herself in the chair next to her wife and picked up her salad, "Is something wrong with your sandwich?"

"It's unbelievably dry." Emma grimaced and set it aside in favor of trying to get comfortable. "Hospital food sucks." Regina hummed and nibbled on her salad, Emma would soon get hungry enough to either return to the cafeteria or run out for a quick bite to eat before returning.

The next several hours were filled with anxious waiting. Regina's patience was tested by Snow's endless ramblings and Emma's fidgeting. The blonde hadn't left the waiting room in search of food. Instead taking advantage of her father's restlessness and sending him out for a proper sandwich. Regina retreated from the waiting room several times to check in on Violet and Henry who was on the receiving end of death threats already and once to retrieve coffee.

"Do you think the munchkin is ready to arrive yet?" Emma groused, fidgeting in her seat once again with a pained grimace. She leaned forward resting her elbows on her knees, fingers buried in blonde tresses.

"Soon I think. Is your back hurting you?" Regina ran a hand soothingly up and down Emma's exposed back. A three and a half hours on a plane followed by a two hour drive that then turned into several more hours in an uncomfortable plastic chair had to be wreaking havoc on her back.

"It's killing me." Emma admitted, "But I it's worth it. I want to meet the munchkin as badly as you do."

"I know." Regina murmured and pressed a kiss to Emma's shoulder, "I'm sorry for being so unreasonable earlier. You couldn't get us here any faster."

The blond smiled and accepted Regina's apology easily, "One would think it was your first time being a grandmother. Technically I could be considered your first grandchild and the munchkin would be your great great great grand baby."

Chocolate eyes flashed unamused, "Do not start with me Emma. That is not funny." Emma's chuckles were joined by Snow and Charming's as the room lapsed into comfortable silence again.

"Has anyone called Nathan and Peter and told them that Violet is in labor now?" Emma asked aloud as the thought popped into her head. The adults all glanced at each other and Emma shook her head. "I suppose I will then."

She pulled her phone out as she got to her feet with some effort. Back stiff and achy, making it uncomfortable to move until she loosened up a bit. Retreating to the windows for better reception she dialed Nathan hoping that wherever they were they had enough signal to get her call.

Nathan answered on the third ring, _"Hey Emma what's up?"_

"Oh, Violet's just in labor right now so we are all sitting around in the hospital waiting for the munchkin to arrive."

Emma listened to the silence on the other end of the phone for a moment until Nathan spoke again, _"Seriously?"_

"Yup. You need to come straight to the hospital."

 _"Okay we can be there in like two or three hours I think."_

Emma could hear Peter's voice in the background as he started to pay attention to the conversation the woman he saw as his mother and his brother were having, _"We are doing what?"_ Emma waited patiently as Nathan caught Peter up to speed.

"I'll text you the address and room number ok?"

 _"Alright no problem."_

"And no speeding."

 _"I am an adult, you don't need to tell me that."_ Emma could practically hear the eye roll she knew Nathan was giving her on the other end of the line.

"You're the adult with two speeding tickets on your record and four more unofficially on your record because you were caught in Storybrooke were I happen to be Sheriff." Emma retorted with an eye roll of her own.

 _"Details."_

"Alright focus on the road. I love you both." Emma started to put an end to the call when she glanced behind her and saw Regina trying to turn Snow in to smoldering ash with her eyes.

 _"We love you too Emma."_

Emma's heart flipped like it always did when they told her that. They had a rocky parent/guardian and child relationship coming back from the Enchanted Forest. While Nathan could never bring himself to call her mom, he was able to express his love. She truly thought of the two as her own sons and did everything she could to remind them of that when she could in her own way.

"Bye."

Emma flipped her phone shut and sat herself unceremoniously between her wife and mother. She took her wife's smaller hand in her own and kissed the back of it, silently asking what was going on.

"Snow was just suggesting that Henry might name his first child after his grandparents rather than his parents."

The blond fought the urge to roll her eyes, if this is what it took to earn a death glare anymore then Regina really had gone soft. Not that the former monarch would ever admit it or allow anyone else to suggest such a thing within her hearing.

"Henry is more likey to name his first child after a character from a book he loves." Emma announced with a smile. As Henry grew up his love of books never faltered. In fact the nursery he put together already had two bookshelves crammed with books for the little one. One full of children's books that the munchkin would one day learn to read from. The other full of old stories that Henry adored and spent hours already reading to the baby in the womb. Emma was sure that habit was likely to continue for many years to come.

"Why don't we just wait and see?" David reasoned, "There is no point in getting excited over it until we find out what it is."

Regina snorted but settled into Emma's side, her book reappearing in her hand. The blond wrapped an arm around her shoulders determined to take a nap that would last until the baby finally arrived.

Hours later Henry rushed into the waiting room with a stupid grin on his face to announce the birth of his daughter. Regina was the first into the room with Emma close behind her to coo over the exhausted mother daughter pair.

As promised Regina was the first to hold the newborn after Henry and Violet of course. The brunette beamed at her grandchild, rocking her gently as she turned to Violet. "What's her name?"

"We decided on Lucille Hope Swan."

"Lucille?" Snow questioned gently, envious eyes caught on the baby girl in Regina's arms.

"Lucy for short." Violet informed them tiredly, settled against Henry who had sat next to his wife on the bed. "Henry insisted. I didn't like Susan very much."

A smile pulled at Emma' lips as she reached around the love of her life to play with Lucy's tiny hands. "Lucy or Susan? As in the Pevensie children?"

Henry nodded with a grin, "The very same."

"I knew it, you totally named the munchkin after a fictional character." Emma's smile stretched into a grin that matched her son's.

Regina rolled her eyes but cooed at Lucy with a smile. It was the closest Emma had come to saying "I told you so" in a very long time so she was going to let her have it this once. Finally Emma took Lucy from Regina claiming it was her turn to hold her grandchild and stuck her tongue out childishly at Snow who protested insisting she had called dibs on second.

Nathan and Peter finally arrived looking out of breath as they barreled into the room demanding to know if they had missed everything. Emma and Henry just laughed at them and the boys were quickly caught up to speed on the arrival of their first niece.

"Hey Nathan, when are you and Grace going to start giving me grandkids too?" Emma asked turning to the blond with a mischievous twinkle in her emerald eyes. "You both still live in Storybrooke where I could see the ankle biter all the time."

Nathan sputtered eyes bulging, "W-what?"

Regina chuckled as Emma and Nathan went back and forth on the topic. Emma had never been the one to push for grandkids until now. It appeared that now that she had Lucy the blonde wanted a grandchild to spoil that was closer to home. It was only a matter of time until she joined the brunette in her attempts to convince Henry and Violet to move back to Storybrooke. After all, how could they pass up free babysitting?

The brunette observed her family from the comfort of Emma's strong arms. As a girl she had never in her wildest dreams thought that her life would turn out like this. Not even when she became Queen and gained control of her own life and destiny did she think that she would ever be this happy. The warmth in the room was one that couldn't be put into words and she loved every minute of it. Regina wouldn't give it up for the world.

This was definitely her happy ending.

* * *

Big thank you to Sleeping Knights for helping me come up with the baby name!

I always want to know your thoughts! This particular ficlet has, in my mind, the potential to be a story in its own right. What do you all think? Is that something you would like to read?


	5. Third Times The Charm

Again this is just for fun and all. No spoilers or anything.

Originally written between Chapters 11 and 12.

* * *

Emma Swan was most certainly going to be sleeping on the couch for an undetermined amount of time. Regina had decided this as she checked her phone for any sign of communication from her wife. Although it seemed par for the course that something would keep the women apart on their anniversary, again.

Their first anniversary fell at the same time of Peter's state level tournament for martial arts and one of them had to take him while the other needed to stay behind with the other two misfits. Children would always come first, the brunette knew that.

The second time however Regina firmly blamed on David. How the man managed to shoot himself in the foot while teaching a fire arms safety class to new deputies Regina didn't know. She didn't want to know. Emma had been forced to spend their anniversary dinner with David in the hospital taking statements and talking with the doctors as there had been talk about possible surgery. The following day had been spent drowning in paperwork and collapsing into bed. Needless to say that Regina made sure David never touched another firearm after that.

It was their third anniversary and yet again something had kept them apart. Not that the blond could be troubled to even call and say "I love you" or "I miss you" during this time. Regina had already been banned from calling her wife when she went out of town with Lilly in pursuit of some criminal with a bounty on his head. The last time she called Emma had answered in the middle of a firefight and nearly gotten killed as Regina's call distracted her. After that the couple agreed that Emma would be the one to call first. This was the only thing that kept Regina from calling her absent wife.

Said wife had called her two nights ago only to tell her that she wouldn't make it in time for their planned night out. Lilly had gotten herself stabbed trying to apprehend their criminal target and was in the hospital. This had led to a rather lengthy argument on the topic of Emma's friends and family making it impossible to spend any time together. That was the last time Regina had heard anything.

Regina lost all interest in the council meeting, it was almost over anyway. She instead checked her phone every five minutes hoping to see anything from her wife and avoiding Snow White's knowing gaze. Of course she knew that Emma was still out of town, David was good friends with Lily's boyfriend after all.

As soon as the meeting was over Regina escaped to her car as quickly as she could manage. The short drive home left her time to think in silence. Had their fight really earned her the silent treatment on their anniversary? Was Emma that upset with her? The brunette didn't even pause until she entered the house. The music that was playing was far too soft for it to be the boys to be the ones controlling the Ipod.

"Boys?"

Regina shrugged off her coat and followed the smell originating from the kitchen. It didn't smell burnt, but you never knew with two teenagers who rarely had to cook for themselves. However the sight that greeted her was one she had been wholly unprepared for.

"Emma?"

There was no child in sight, instead her wife was standing at the stove swaying her hips in time with the music humming along softly. Emma turned and offered Regina a crooked smile.

"Happy Anniversary baby." Emma beckoned Regina closer, unable to leave the stove and kissed the brunette soundly as soon as she was close enough.

"I thought you couldn't make it home in time." Was the only thing Regina could say as she tried to process the scene in front of her. Emma was cooking, the table was set, soft music that was more to her taste, and wine was poured.

Emma just smiled, "Had to drive through the night with Lily bitching the whole way but it was worth it. She's watching the kids tonight so it's just us."

Regina's smile warmed Emma's heart. It made it worth potentially losing the lead on their target and having to listen to Lily bitch about it for hours until her Vicodin kicked in and knocked the taller brunette out for the duration of the ride.

"You're just in time baby, the shrimp is ready. I hope you're hungry."

Regina hummed in affirmative and snagged some plates. Emma plated the shrimp scampi, the only meal she felt confident to make on her own, and the pair retreated to the table where Emma had even set out candles. The effort and thought the blond had obviously put into the night had definitely been noticed and appreciated. Conversation flowed comfortably between the two women, catching each other up on the comings and goings of the past couple weeks they had been apart. After dinner the dishes were cleared away and left in the kitchen to be taken care of another time. Emma took Regina by the hand and led her to the living room. With a clearly practiced wave of her hand Emma used her magic to push all the furniture to one side of the room.

A surprised smile spread across Regina's face, clearly Emma meant to dance with her. Dancing was something Regina loved to do, and something Emma struggled greatly with. But the brunette found her wife's stumbling attempts to move to the beat of the music endearing. Creating music was something Emma did not have a problem with, but moving to it? That was a different story. They moved through the living room with more grace then Regina expected.

After a few songs Emma pulled Regina even closer and resorted to just swaying to the music. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's neck and rested her head on her shoulder comfortably. Basking in the warmth and comfort Emma freely offered. Halfway through the song Emma began singing the lyrics to Regina herself.

 _"Oh, once in your life you find someone_  
 _Who will turn your world around_  
 _Pick you up when your feeling down_  
 _Now nothing could change what you mean to me_  
 _There's a lot that I could say_  
 _But just hold me now_  
 _Cause our love will light the way_

 _"Baby you're all that I want_  
 _When you're lying here in my arms,_  
 _I'm finding it hard to believe_  
 _We're in heaven_  
 _And love is all that I need,_  
 _And I found it there in your heart_  
 _It isn't too hard to see_  
 _We're in heaven_

 _"I've been waiting for so long_  
 _For something to arrive_  
 _For love to come along_  
 _Now our dreams are coming true_  
 _Through the good times and the bad_  
 _I'll be standing there by you_

Regina's hear swelled to near bursting. She captured Emma's lips with her own cutting off the rest of the song. Kissing Emma Swan was something she would never grow tired of. Calloused fingers dove into dark hair as Emma seized control of the kiss. Tongues danced and teeth crashed as the kiss grew more heated.

The brunette pulled away humming with desire, "You know, earlier tonight you were doomed to the couch."

"And now?" Emma's pupils were blown with desire.

"And now I think I'd much rather have you in bed."

* * *

Is there something you would like to see me write as a fictlet? Or even a bit of Neverland or Emma's adventures in the Enchanted Forest that you would like me to elaborate on? Let me know!


	6. It Doesn't Mean Anything

This can actually be treated as cannon towards the Story Coming Home To You. Yes that's different I know. If you are not caught up then that's ok, just make sure you have read up through Chapter 7 you'll be fine.

Yes I am still working on school stuff but I love you guys so here is a ficlet to remind you of my love!

Originally Written between chapters 12 and 13.

* * *

Cold weather was something that had never truly bothered Emma. Something that surprised her considering she moved around so much in her life that she never really settled in one place long enough to say she grew accustomed to cold weather. It made moving to Maine to be with Henry easier. Occasionally the temperature did drop enough for her to consider something thicker than her usual red leather jacket, but that was only a few months out of the year.

Regina on the other hand did not seem to be handling the cold weather quite as well. Emma observed the tense brunette from her place by the fire. The former queen had situated herself too far away from the fire to enjoy the warmth that it offered. Quite frankly she looked miserable.

Emma turned her gaze away from the Mayor to observe her traveling companions. Her parents had turned in for the night already. Wrapped around each other for warmth in a sickeningly sweet way. The blond made a face at their sleeping forms and glanced to Killian.

The pirate had already tried to convince Emma to join him in his own bedroll. And had received a sharp backhanded slap in the gut in response to his lecherous eyebrow wiggling. If Gold hadn't taken off Emma would have suggested that Hook share a bedroll with him.

"Regina I can see you shivering from a mile away, come here. Take my blanket. I promise it's as clean as it can be considering it came from Hook's ship." Emma sighed when the brunette managed to capture her attention for the umpteenth time that night. Although it wasn't hard, there wasn't much else that was worth looking at.

"And then listen to you whine about the cold? I think not." Regina snipped pulled her blanket tighter around herself.

"I don't get cold easily, and if you are really so concerned we could just share it." The incredulous look Regina gave her made Emma smile. "Or you could just come closer to the fire. I swear Killian won't bite."

Regina's gaze landed on the snoring pirate and her lip curled distastefully, "I think not. He might have fleas."

Green eyes rolled as Emma stood up and made her way over to the freezing woman who was too stubborn to keep herself adequately warm. Before Regina could anticipate Emma's next move the blond seized a fistful of Regina's blanket and pulled it away from her.

"Miss Swan what do you think you are doing?" Regina snarled angrily as the blond stooped and pulled Regina away from the tree she had been resting against.

"Making sure you don't freeze to death before we can rescue Henry." Emma squeezed in the space she had created behind the brunette and sat quickly. Her thighs on either side of the angry brunette and her front pressed to her back.

Regina opened her mouth to protest, this position Emma had put them in was too intimate and inappropriate for the situation. "Miss Swan!"

Emma ignored the sputtering woman between her thighs and tossed her warmer blanket over Regina then layering Regina's own blanket over that. "Regina shut up. I'm tired and need some sleep. You need to do the same."

"You expect me to sleep in this position?"

"Yes." Emma settled back against the tree and pulled Regina with her. "It's far warmer this way."

Regina scowled but ceased her protesting. The boy heat Emma was radiating was better than a small space heater. She couldn't deny that it was far more comfortable to lean against Emma's torso that the tree either. No more bark scraping at her back.

"Just this once Miss Swan."

"Whatever you say Regina."

Regina spent the next night freezing on her own and pointedly ignoring the blond who stared at her with raised eyebrows before turning in for the night. On the second night Regina dismissed Emma's silent invitation to share blankets again and curled up in a ball on the ground with her back to the blonde. Trying not to miss the warmth she knew Emma would provide.

The third night proved to be even colder than before and the brunette finally gave in.

She rose to her feet from her customary spot as far away from the Charmings as she could get and approached the softly snoring Emma who was sprawled out like a starfish on her back on the jungle floor.

"Miss Swan."

Green eyes cracked open and Emma grunted sleepily, she eyed Regina crouched next to her shivering despite the blanket wrapped tightly around her shoulders. She lifted her own blanket in silent invitation.

"Don't think this means anything."

Emma hummed sleepily in response, waiting for Regina to settle on her side before curling around her. "Of course not."

"I mean it Miss Swan."

"Just go to sleep."

* * *

If there are any other moments mentioned in the story you would like to see expanded on in ficlet form leave me a note! I already have a request for when Emma meets Balto, any others? Or just some fun ideas?


	7. Swan Family Cookout

Insert usual reminder about non spoilers and such here.

I'm in the home stretch of finals! The last one is on Friday and I am desperately searching for the motivation to finish a paper.

Originally written between Chapters 13 and 14

* * *

Snow White clasped her husband's hand tightly as they made their way up the walk of 108 Mifflin Street. Things had been tense between her daughter and herself for the past two years now. Ever since Emma returned from her stint the Enchanted Forest and everyone thought she was dead. Though it had been getting better in recent months. When Emma announced her engagement to Snow's mortal nemesis, Regina Mills, she had also extended an official olive branch by way of an invitation to a family cook out.

"It's going to be fine Snow." David murmured, giving her hand a comforting squeeze has he readjusted his grip on their two year old son.

"But what if I say the wrong thing and Emma gets mad at us?" Snow implored, she wanted to be an active part of her daughter's life so badly.

"If Emma got her propensity to speak before she thinks from you then it will probably happen."

The Charmings jumped as Regina appeared in the doorway with a smirk.

"Jesus! Regina, don't do that!"

"Don't answer my own door?" Regina raised an eyebrow at the flustered pair, more than ready to just close the door on their faces.

"Grams! Gramps!" Henry pushed his way past his mother in order to greet his grandparents and uncle. Snow had never been quite so glad to see her grandson before in her life. The boy was a chatter box who could ease any tension.

"Henry you've grown since I last saw you!"

"Only an inch!" He smiled widely, his smile looked like his mother's. And his grandfather's. Snow's heart ached to fix her broken family.

She followed the pair of brunettes to the backyard and took in the warm family scene playing out in front of her. Emma was manning the grill side by side set apart from the two playing in the middle of the yard.

Lily and Peter were running about the yard shooting each other with Nerf guns. Lily theatrically stumbling around and falling when Peter managed to hit her with a foam dart. Snow tried not to be surprised that Lily was also in attendance. It was a family cookout after all. And Emma considered Lily her first family.

"Temma!" Little Leopold caught sight of his older sister and nearly jumped out of his father's arms to get to her. David put down their son and watched him race across the yard and latch onto Emma's leg.

Snow's heart warmed at the sight of Emma's happy smile as she lifted her brother into the air.

"You know, Ma is nervous about how tonight will go." Henry spoke up around a mouthful of potato salad. "The last thing she wants is to end up arguing again."

"We don't want that either." David assured, smiling at his grandson.

"I know I'm only fourteen but maybe when you see Ma and Mom together you should really look at them. It's hard to see anything but love there." Henry inhaled the last of his food and left his grandparents to either join in the Nerf war or continue to stand guard at the table laden with food.

David chose to follow his grandson and soon there was a two on two battle ensuing in the middle of the yard. Peter and Lily teaming up against David and Henry. Balto darting between the two teams trying to catch the darts in mid air.

Snow chose to sit at the table and do just what Henry suggested. Watch her daughter and Regina interact when they thought no one was looking.

Regina had joined Emma at the grill, taking Leopold from her arms so Emma could flip the burgers without having to balance the two year old on her hip near the open flame. When Snow put away her old resentment towards Regina for killing her father and trying to kill her for years; well she had to admit that the former queen looked right with Emma.

Snow watched her daughter relax in Regina's presence. It was an amazing thing to see really. Her daughter got this carefree love struck air about her that surprisingly wasn't obnoxious. It was obvious the two women only had eyes for each other.

Suddenly she wanted to cry, she had missed so much of her daughter's life already. Her choice to send her daughter away in a wardrobe meant that she missed everything about Emma growing up and finding herself. And now she was continuing to miss out on her daughter's life. Emma had fallen in love right in front of her and she had missed it.

All because she didn't want to give Regina a second chance. Snow had adamantly disapproved of her daughter's relationship with the woman from the very start.

That needed to change.

Snow didn't want to waste another second. She hopped to her feet and made her way across the yard with quick strides, miraculously avoiding the foam darts flying through the air. Emma saw her coming and offered a smile. Snow wasn't blind to the change in Emma's stance as she approached, it widened defensively and the blonde edged in front of Regina just enough to be protective.

"Hey Snow, glad you could make it."

The tightness of her voice betrayed Emma's attempt at easy conversation. To Snow it was obvious her daughter was preparing herself for an argument.

Snow smiled, "Glad to be here." She truly was glad to be here with her daughter. Even if she didn't necessarily like her future daughter in law. But she was willing to try to forgive and forget. "I know I haven't been supportive of the two of you and I wanted to say… I'm sorry."

Emma gaped at Snow, glancing back at Regina she found that her fiancé was equally shocked by Snow's outburst. "Snow-."

The shorter brunette raised her hand to silence Emma. "Regina you were a wonderful step mother and I'm sure you will make a more wonderful daughter in law. From now on as long as you make Emma happy I will support you both."

"I have no intention to do anything but make her happy."

Snow just smiled and accepted Leopold into her arms when he reached for her. Having said what she wanted to say she spun on her heel and made her way across the yard to get him some fruit.

Emma turned to Regina eyes wide, "What the hell just happened?"

"Your mother appears to be overcoming her idiocy. Perhaps there is hope for you yet."


End file.
